


Kings' Dreams

by ineptshieldmaid



Series: Men of Honour [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Voyage of the Dawn Treader - C.S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in the Men of Honour series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings' Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen not to use archive warnings for my Narnia fic, because the ages and maturity levels of characters in Narnia don't map neatly onto our concepts of "underage" and "of age".
> 
> You can find an explanation of my policy re: age of consent in fiction [here](http://ineptshieldmaid.dreamwidth.org/189551.html). This series explores issues of age and maturity in relation to sex and other relationships. I do not believe that the sexual relationship in this series exploits age related power disparities.

Caspian the Tenth dreams that he is standing on the tower of a castle- Cair Paravel, raised anew and his in all its former glory. He sees from one border of Narnia to the other, and far out to sea. He marks out every sign of life, each Person and Beast, and watches over them.

When he wakes, Caspian is wrapped around Edmund the Just. He watches the ancient king sleep, and wonders what he dreams.

Edmund dreams that he is lying in the Great River, floating slowly downstream. The trees of Narnia watch over him and mark his passage.


End file.
